List of Residents in Falconreach
This is a list of all of the residents of Falconreach which have stood in the city each for a considerable amount of time, and of which, in alphabetical order, they are: Alesia Alesia is a worker at the Town Hall. Alina Alina is an alchemist of Falconreach, and teaches alchemy and potion-crafting which raises the amount that mana potions replenish your MP. AnnaLissa AnnaLissa resides around Falconreach. She received some lovely flowers from Loren. She came to Falconreach due to the new upgrades. She has an aged mother and siblings. She and her family moved from a giant shoe. Anoril A man at Falconreach's Monster Zoo. He is the Chief Gorillaphant Wrangler and the Head of Zoo Security. Aria Aria is the apprentice of Grams in pet training. Ash Ash is a wanna-be knight that went to save princesses and achieve the title of knight. B.M.Moglin A Black Market Moglin. Cysero Cysero is a mad weaponsmith that opened his own shop of dragoncoin items in Falconreach. He left the town and let one of his orbs to handle his shop, but has since returned. Since then Cysero's Superstore of Savings crushed it and took it's place, which is much bigger than the older one. Even though he lives with archmage Warlic, he moved to Falconreach to handle his shop. Damien Damien is the Legal Advisor of Falconreach. Mayor Rayf doesn't like him very much. There is a secret passage in his library that leads to an underground city—Ravenloss. Grams Grams is Aria's trainer in pet training. She is a nice elderly woman. Gretel Gretel is a yaga that teaches cooking. Konnan STATUS - Became Drakonnan Konnan was the apprentice of Yulgar in blacksmithing, but has since transformed in Drakonnan under mad pyromancer Xan, due to his family being killed by Akriloth and blaming the hero for it. Lim Lim is a blacksmith, and who believes that science is superior to magic, similar to Doctor Voltabolt. Besides being a scientist, he is also cartographer, and expanded Serenity's map of Lore. He believes that he is a better blacksmith than Cysero. Lira Lira is the bank keeper of Falconreach. Loren Loren resides around Falconreach. He gave some lovely flowers to AnnaLissa. He came to Falconreach due to the new upgrades. Oscar Oscar is a warrior that came to Falconreach due to the new upgrades. He was grouchy due to having to wait a lot so that he can get a good haircut from Patch the Barber. Mayor Rayf Mayor Rayf is the mayor of Falconreach. He was head of the Pig Farmer's Guild for over 10 years. He was also voted "Most Likely To Spend Other People's Gold" in school. He is greedy and became mayor only when the huge treasury of Falconreach was gathered. He made many upgrades to the town after even the treasury was filled with even more gold, and expanded the city so that it would attract more people to Falconreach. Reens Reens is an alchemist of Falconreach. She teaches alchemy and potion-making which increases the amount healing potions replenish your HP. Patch Patch is the barber of Falconreach. He has two right hands and he does an excellent job. Sir Render Sir Render is a knight at the Town Hall, and runs the desk with the Defender's Medals Shop. Serenity Serenity is the innkeeper of Falconreach. She replaced the former innkeeper, Maryann, who sold the inn to Serenity. She was going to throw the doom weapons there, but the Mysterious Stranger asked her not to. Trinki Bell A fairy who sells capes, wings, rings, and necklaces. Twilly Twilly is a cute little red moglin that resides around Falconreach. Yulgar STATUS - Left to Battleon Yulgar was the blacksmith of Falconreach and master of Konnan, but since the Fire War, he moved to Battleon to make weapons for new adventurers. He had been replaced by Lim. Zevox The TheatreMaster. Category:NPCs